The Slayer and the Dragon
by Darklight
Summary: Buffy meets somebody in a dark alley.(Where else? There or the cemeterie.) Who's mother wants to kill her. Guess who the mother is?
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Slayer and the Dragon 

Author: WhiteWolf(3)/The Prophet of the Past/MoonWorshiper/DragonHeart/Whitelock 

Email: beliwolf@hotmail.com 

Homepage: (not ready yet) 

Bio: I'm the Big brother of Darklight. I love Buffy. 

Discliamer: I don't own Buffy of course or any of the rest of Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters. Joss Whedon, WB, Mutant Enemy, ect. do.

On the other hand Buffy is a fictional character. Who doesn't exist. So how can Joss and co. really own Buffy. How can you own nothing? And if she does exist. If you know her heart and soul. You cry, when she hurts. You laugh, when she is happy. You want to protect her from all the demons and the heartbreaks. Or if you simple love her. Does this not make her a real person and if she is real how can somebody own her. Slavery is abounded a long time ago.

Just for the records the Dragons I own.

Timeline: 4th or 5th season 

Spoilers:Not realy. Only Spike,Anya and Tara. No Riley Finn(couldn't kill him. So I cut him out of the picture. As if he didn't excited at all. I don't think he belonged with Buffy. He might have been good for her, but he doesn't complete her.) No Dawn. 

Summery: Buffy meets somebody in a dark alley.(Where else? There or the cemeterie.) Who's mother wants to kill her. Guess who the mother is? 


	2. The Slayer and the Dragon

The Slayer & The Dragon

  
  


Prologue

  
  
  
  


Sunnydale. It's pleasant name for a town, that is built on a Hellmouth. It is a very dangerous place. The people, who live there, know this even when they try to ignore it. The Hellmouth is a gate to the underworld and a magnet for demons. It attracts all kind of demonic creatures. What most people don't know is, that one person, called The Slayer, is protecting them against the darkness. She fights so that they can sleep in their ignorance.

  
  


It was a night like any other night, the Slayer was fighting off five vampires in a dark alley. She was doing her little dance and killed four with ease. The fifth was lucky and struck her with 4 by 2. He slammed it against her back. She went down on her knees. The vampire went for the final blow. Before Buffy could do something, somebody grabbed the vampire by his collar and threw him against the wall a few yards away. The stranger posted himself in a protective stand between the vampire and the slayer. In a fit of rage the vampire attacked. The stranger didn't move a inch. He was waiting for the vampire to come to him. He opened his mouth and spitted a fireball at the vampire. The fireball hit the vampire in his chest, bursted into flames and disappeared into a dust of ashes. Buffy was stunned for a second. However she was quickly on her feet and in a defensive position before the stranger faced her. The stranger had a pleasant face and a reassuring smile. But his eyes were oddly yellow.

  
  


"Wah, this spitting fire is new. And demons normally don't come to my rescue. Not that I needed a rescue." And she quickly added. "Or that I'm complaining, I just want to know why?."

  
  


The stranger's smile grows bigger.

  
  


"Of course you don't need rescuing." He didn't speak down or descending on her. "I didn't want him to have a second lucky shot, before I had the chance of speaking to you. And just for the records I'm not a demon."

  
  


This not-a-demon man intrigued Buffy, but she didn't feel threatened by him. "So what do you might be then?". She tilled her head a little to right and gave him her puppy eyes.

  
  


"I'm a dragon." This caught Buffy of garde. "My name is Danny and I'm also your half-brother and I came here to warn you, that my mother wants to kill you."

  
  


Buffy's face went into full astonishment: "Oh."

  
  


End prologue.

  
  
  
  


Chapter 1: 

  
  


Giles's apartment. Giles was in the kitchen, while making tea. He heard the door slammed open and Buffy bursting in yelling his name. Giles exited the kitchen quickly still holding his tea with a confused face. He noticed the stranger behind Buffy. He saw how upset she was. "Buffy, are you alright? Eh, and who may this be?" As he pointed with his hand with the cup of tea in it.

  
  


Before Buffy could say something, Danny passed Buffy and gave Giles a hand. Giles automatically shook his hand. "I'm Danny. It's an honour meeting you. Ah tea. Would you mind if I helped myself with a cup?" The familiarity of this man confused Giles. "Eh, no. There are some teacups on the kitchen table."

  
  


"Thanks old feller." Danny walked into the kitchen leaving Giles and Buffy behind.

  
  


Giles was still confused and stared at Buffy staring back at him. "He claims to be a dragon and his mother wants to kill me." Giles looked surprised and with excitement: "A dragon! How interesting! Why does a dragon wants to kill you?"

  
  


Buffy had a little despair in her look. "Giles, he also told me he is my halve-brother. How can he be my brother?" 

  
  


It always surprised Giles, that his young woman, who faced great evil almost everyday, could be afraid of anything. "Why don't we start by the beginning." He settled her down on the sofa and sat next to her.

  
  


While Buffy started talking, Danny returned form the kitchen with his cup of tea and sat silently in the chair opposite of the sofa.

  
  


"I was patrolling to night and found myself a few vampires to stake. I weren't hard to stake, but the last one got a lucky shot and then he showed up" she pointed at Danny, " and spitted a fireball at the last one." Giles looked at Danny, who took a sip of tea and smiled. "When the dust was settled he told me he was my brother. I turned and came straight here. How can he be my brother."

  
  


Before Giles could answer it. Danny spoke: "My mother seduced your father, because she thought that the blood of a slayer, would give her a powerful offspring."

  
  


"How did she know that I would become a slayer?"

  
  


This time Giles interrupted Danny. "Dragons are Prophetic creatures. They have a high rate of accurate, when predicting the future." "And closer to the time when prophesy comes true, the better the prediction. Plus I'm not as old as I look." Danny finished Giles sentence.

  
  


"How old are you?" Buffy asked.

  
  


"10 this summer."

  
  


"No way, you look at least 25." It was unbelievable for Giles how quick Buffy's mood could change, when the topic changes to something trivial as clothes and boys. But none the less she was always serious and focus when she had to. She was all ear about the ageing process of baby dragon.

  
  


"So you were only two years in your teens. I think my mother have gladly wanting my teens to be two years." They both started laughing. They seemed to get along greatly. But then Buffy went all serious."Speaking of mothers. Why does yours want to kill me? So far I've done nothing to her."

  
  


"Hm, yes. Please tell us why?" Giles also wanted to know this. "So far I as I know dragons are normally peaceful, when not provoked of course. And they only go after somebody if they are endangered there offspring. So far I know we haven't met any dragons."

  
  


"He is our first. At least I think he is the first. He doesn't look like dragon. Only his eyes. I expected a few scales at least."

  
  


"I have a few scales on the back of my neck." He pulled away his long hair and showed her his scales. "It is not what you did as more that my mother prophesied, you will be indirect responsible for one of my sister's death. Her name is Amber."

  
  


Buffy was brooding about this information. "What will I do, that I will get your sister death?"

  
  


"I don't know. You are somehow the keyperson in the death of my sister. I can't predict your action. In this period of time you seem to be a wildcard, that can't be predicted."

  
  


There is a moment of silence. "Why isn't your mother going after the killer or the thing that kills your sister?"

  
  


"If she tries to stop him or it directly, someone or something else will replays him or it and Amber is still death. The only way it seem to stop it is by killing you."

  
  


"Ah, now million dollar question. Why are you warning me? You will get your sister killed and might even loose you mother."

  
  


"Because you are a wildcard. I'm hoping you might save my sister somehow. I'm not concern about my mother, because she is a very old and powerful dragon. She can take care of herself and my mother isn't going to attack you directly. She will manipulate some demons to go after you. Lets hope she isn't despaired enough to go after you personally."

  
  


"Why not? Except of my personal safety, of course."

  
  


"I'm a Prophet of the Past. I can look in the past with great accurate. There were some smaller misunderstanding between dragons and slayer. But there was one big fight between a dragon and a slayer."

  
  


"Ah, yes," Giles jumped up from the sofa, "I think it is in the Book of Kitan." Giles walked toward the bookshelf and searched for the book. "Ahh!" He took a book of the shelf and went through it. "Here is the passage." He put his glasses right and started to read. " 'In a town of the 1000 souls two strange women met. They walked into town with pride and afraid of noone and nothing. One came from the east with the burning sun and the other from the west form the falling star. Both were in the garments of warriors. When they met in the centre of the town, the skies went dark. Both unsheathed there swords and started the duel. There mighty blows trembled the ground and the buildings. The rattling of there sword could have been heard on the other side of the mountains. Buildings collapsed, people died, blood was running through the streets and people were fleeing. A monster appeared out of nothing and was breathing fire on the town. Those few who fled to safety saw there town go down in flames. They fought from dawn to dusk. The following dawn only ruins were left and the two women were never seen again.' With other references, we can deduce that the two women were a slayer and a dragon."

  
  


"The story is in great lines true. They did destroy the town and each other. Neither of the two did survive the duel. It was a duel. The reason why they fought, is even unclear to me. My mother is twice as strong as that dragon."

  
  


"Destroying one schoolbuilding in this town is enough. I rather not destroy half a town in a battle with your mother." Buffy was thinking about Graduation Day.

  
  


"We really should try to avoid that. Our time limit is between one and two months." Danny took one last sip and placed his cup on the table.

  
  


"We need detailed information about those prediction about you sister's, Amber's death. Let me get some paper." Giles walked toward his desk. Danny put his hand in his coat and removed bind papers and threw them at Giles, who caught them clumsy. He read the cover. 'Prophecies of Amber's Death By Danny Summers for Rupert Giles.' "This will make it easier and faster." "I've even made a copy in Latin. It might be more accurate." Giles looked up. "Ah, yes it would." Giles looked at the first page and almost got a heart attack.

  
  


"Tthhh..the White Dragon. Your mother is the White Dragon?" It stumbled out of him and his face went white. He went to the nearest chair and sat down. Buffy hurried toward him and put a hand on his shoulder. Danny didn't move from his seat and was lightly amused. "Yes, but she goes by the name Diana."

  
  


"Giles who is the White Dragon"

  
  


Giles looked up and saw the worried face of Buffy."She is an Elder of the Dragons and one of the most mightiest dragon."

  
  


"Oh."

  
  


End Chapter 1.

Chapter 2:

  
  


Buffy and Danny were walking through the cemetery. They left Giles home to go through the prophecies Danny gave him, while they were on patrol. The rest of the night was quiet. Buffy settled down on a gravestone, while leaned against a mausoleum.

  
  


"Does your mother know you are here helping me?"

  
  


"No, she probable gona ground me when she finds out." Buffy had to laugh. "Hey, I'm serious here. I might look like a grownup, but technically I'm minor."

  
  


"No way."

  
  


"Yes way, A dragon can call him- or herself an adult if he is in the 3 digits. My sister Amber is over 1000 year old and still acts like a child." Speaking about Amber and thinking about appending death put a cloud over his head.

  
  


"You act pretty grownup to me."

  
  


"Hmm." Danny was in his own thought.

  
  


"You really like you sister Amber." It wasn't a question more like statement.

  
  


"Yeah, she's one of the most beautiful and wonderful person on the world. Even in her dragon form she shines like a star." Buffy could see the adoration this young man has for his sister.

  
  


"It must have been hard to come here and help me. You could have easily taken the easy road and help your mother." Buffy was watching him for the response.

  
  


"Yes, but it would have been wrong. Amber tried to stop her, but she is her mother. That's why I'm here. I'm still rebellious enough to disobey her." She could feel the struggle and the pain in him. She walked up to him and put her arm through his arm.

  
  


"I already like your sister and she seems definitely a person worth safing. And I have a good record in safing people." She smiled at him and he smiled back. "Thanks."

  
  


"That's what big sisters are for. Wah I have a little brother."

  
  


This made the dragon boy laugh out loud. They walked like this under clear night sky. They walked in silence, but Buffy kept an eye on the surroundings. Then a thought came through her mind.

  
  


"Danny?" "Ehh, yeah." "I was just thinking. How can a 1000 year old dragon be in such a danger? I guess she is no pushover." Danny thought about it.

  
  


"No, she definitely is no pushover." He took a break. "When a dragon prophesies his own death, he gets into a kind of chock, that makes him obey the prophecy. She is in a fragile (breakable) state now."

  
  


"Ahh." They walked on like this for an hour. Until it was time to go home. "Before I go home. Do you have a place to stay?" He looked at her with amusement in his eyes.

  
  


"I've leased a studio for two months at Harrison street."

  
  


"Harrison street? I've heard the rent is pretty high there." With a higher pitch she asked. "You can afford it?"

  
  


"I've lived a few years in Vegas and I invested some money in the stock marked. I played it safe didn't win to much and lose now and then. I only invested in safe stock and now and then a risky investment."

  
  


"So in other words, you are loaded."

  
  


"Yeah." Danny had his stern face on, but from the inside he had a big smile almost as big as the smile on Buffy's face. They walked the rest of the way in silence. At Buffy's house they said there goodbyes. They made an appointment to meet tomorrow at Giles place. Buffy went inside and Danny walked home.

  
  


* * *

In the shadows Spike was watching how a stranger was escorting Buffy home and left. He had follow them from the cemetery. Since he got the chip in his head, he couldn't feed of humans anymore. He only could fight demons and the undead for kicks. But that didn't mean he's a pussycat or a white hat. No he still had his thirst for revenge. He still could hurt them, if not directly then indirectly.   
  


He followed the dragon boy to his home. He watched the house for a hour and left. Without noticing anything important. When he left he didn't notice that the dragon boy saw him leave.

  
  


* * *

Danny looked at the vampire leave. He noticed him following him home and watching his studio.   
  


-Why did he follow him? I have to make sure I ask him before I stake him, next time we meet.- Danny turned to his desk sitting behind his laptop. Looking through some papers and making preparation for his mother, when she comes in town. In the next few days she will arrive. He was working on it for hours before he went to sleep.

  
  


End Chapter 2.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 3:

  
  


It was around noon, when Danny stood in front of the door of Giles house and knocked on it. It was the ex-demongirl Anya who opened the door.

  
  


"Hello, Anya. How are you doing to day?"

  
  


Anya looked a little confused, but never the less she answered back. "Bad. My period started today and I'm having some bad cramps. Who are you?" It didn't surprised him at all, that she would tell him such an intimate thing. Being a demon for so long, she had no shame. It didn't bother him, because dragons have no shame either. But, on the sofa sat Xander and he hear the whole conversation. "Anya what did I tell you about personal stuff and strangers." "But he's no stranger. He knows my name."

  
  


"Let him in Anya. It's Danny." Buffy's voice came from the back.

  
  


"Oh, the dragon boy." Typical Xander. You would expect something like that from him. "I response better to Danny of Mr. Summers." He walked passed Anya toward Buffy who was meeting him halfway. Giles was just entering the room, while reading a book.

  
  


"Did my notes help."

  
  


Giles looked up from his book and saw Danny. "Yes, very much. It's rarely to have such precise prophecies to work with. I even made a few cross reverences with older prophecies. Like here i.." Giles is cut off by Buffy. "Before we talk shop, shouldn't we introduce him to the others."

  
  


"Yes. Yes, you are right. I forgot my manners." He turned toward the others and pointed to them. "On the sofa are Xander and Anya." Xander put his hand up for greeting and Anya just smiled. "Those two on the chairs are Willow and Tara." Willow and Tara both said 'hi'. "And this here is Danny. He is a dragon and Buffy's half-brother." Nobody was surprised about that news. It seems that Buffy or Giles already told them. Buffy takes the word from here.

  
  


"Okey, our problem of the week is, that Danny's mother, Diana, wants to kill me. A mighty Dragon."

  
  


"That is something new. I mean the Dragon part not killing part." Xander interrupted her. 

  
  


Buffy continued without commenting about it. "The reason why she wants to kill me is 'cause I'll be somehow involved in her daughter's, Amber, death. My death equals her life. She'll send demons after me and she will try to avoid a direct confrontation."

  
  


This time it was Willow, who interrupted. "Why does she want to avoid that?"

  
  


"The last time a dragon and a slayer fought to the death. They destroy a whole town."

  
  


"Oh." Willow eyes grew bigger. "We definitely don't want a direct confrontation. Oh, no." Tara grabbed Willow's hand to reassure her.

  
  


"You have to remember that she isn't evil. She only does this to protect her child."

Buffy wanted to go on, but Danny interrupted her. "Neither is she good. She can be kind and polite one moment and the next moment cruel and calculated. Dragons are above good and evil. Our motto is 'If you can break a law it isn't a law, but that doesn't mean that you should break it.' "

  
  


"Can I go one without interruptions?" She waited a moment. Everybody was quiet. "So where was I. Oh yeah, she'll send demons after me. That will keep me and Danny busy. You guys have to find out my connection with Amber's death." She turned to Giles. "Did you find anything useful in those notes?"

  
  


Giles toke of his glasses. "The notes gave me some very useful information. All the Death Prophecies about Amber suggest, that somebody powerful is orchestrated her death. There are two details that are peculiar. One, Amber hasn't made many powerful enemies and most of them seem to be death. Most of them she just outlived and none of them were even smart enough to think up such a plan."

  
  


"Amber can't even tick off a Irok demon." Danny added

  
  


"What is a Irok demon?" Xander asked. It was Anya who answered. "They are the most sensitive and superstitious demons you ever met. They go berserk if you breath the same air as they do. Very unpleasant company."

  
  


"And my sister has a Irok demon as a friend." Danny was making his point very clear.

  
  


"That makes it peculiar. What is the other detail, Giles?" Buffy turned toward Giles for a response.

  
  


"The other detail that is peculiar is, that the attack won't occur if you are death. This might suggest that you are the power behind it and that is ridiculous. Even if you wanted Amber death, you would do it yourself and don't send demons after her."

  
  


Buffy was pacing around. "Amber isn't the target." 

  
  


"Oh, uh uh. I know it. You are the target." Willow just noticed she was a little to enthusiastic. "Sorry, Buffy." She leaned back into Tara's arms.

  
  


"Forget it." Buffy smiled toward Willow. "I think you are right. Somebody wants me death and uses Danny's mother as a gun." She turned toward Danny. "What would your mother do if the knew this?"

  
  


Danny was thinking about this. All kind of thoughts run through his head. "She probable already knows it. She has the same information as we have and even more. She is a very wise old dragon. If she survives an encounter with you, she'll go after whoever is behind this all."

  
  


"I wouldn't wanne be him, when she goes after him. He must be an idiot to use a dragon to kill Buffy." Now and then Xander comes up with some bright comments.

  
  


"He probable thinks they will kill each other." Giles was making a comment. "I also think he is or has a Seer working for him. A Seer can jam another Seer or at least counteract him. That's why Danny can't see who is behind this all."

  
  


"So, we go into research mode?" Xander asked.

  
  


Before Giles could answer a demon jumped through the window and went straight toward Buffy. Danny was in his way. In a reflex he moved and the demon went straight toward Buffy. He knocked Buffy of her feet with the back of his hand. He went for Giles, but then two hand were holding his head and snapped his neck. He dropped like a stone. It was Danny. He looked at Buffy. Willow was already there to help her. He moved toward her to help her up.

  
  


"Sorry I have the habit to remove myself out of the path of a raging bull." Danny looked so remorse, that it made Buffy smile. "Don't worry I'm okey and at least you finished him off. It seems that the games have started."

  
  


"Xander, why don't you get a broom. While I call somebody to repair the window." Giles goes for the phone. "Yes, sir!" Xander saluted and went for the broom. "You can put the damage on my card." Danny gave Giles his credit card. "I'll dispose of the body somewhere. I'll be back in hour or two." He picked up the corpse and left.

  
  


"Wait I'll come with you. I'll show you, where yo can bury him." Buffy walked after him.

  
  


Giles looked at the credit card. "Platinum! He got a platinum card!" Anya came closer to take a look. Short followed by Willow and Tara. "You think he would mind if we charge lunch on his card." Anya asked. Giles was thinking about it for a second or two. "No that wouldn't be right. But you could ask him for pizzas later in the evening." Giles picked up the phone and dialled the number. Why Giles was on the phone the other were beginning with the research. Giles was lucky, the window was repaired before Buffy and Danny returned. They helped with the research and later went on patrol.

  
  


End Chapter 3.

  
  
  
  


Chapter 4:

  
  


It was a few hours after sunset. She was already an hour in town. Taking in the scenery. It would have been a nice town, if it weren't for the demons. In the time she was here she noticed 11 demons. Most of them were relative harmless except for a Yrogfyna Demon. He might be useful against the Slayer. The Slayer was a petit girl, but there was power in that girl. She would be hard to beat, especially now that her son is helping her. This might benefit her in the long run. She knew that she was setup to fight the Slayer and that this was more than killing a Slayer. She hoped that with the information and help her son gave her, the Slayer would stay long enough alive to find the third party in this little Shing Ding. She knew if she would go after them or abandon her mission her daughter would die. There was no way back. She only could go forward and hope the Fates were blessing her.

  
  


She walked into a crypt. Where a platinum blond was watching a tv-soap. He didn't notice her. "Hello, William."

  
  


He jumped a 3 feet high. His face changed and the expression was priceless. "Bloody Hell. You want to give me a heart attack." Then he noticed how stunning the woman was, who entered his crypt. He also noticed the eyes. "Ah, a demon girl. Things I can hurt." He wasn't planning to beat her to much up just enough for scaring her. He approached he quickly, but she didn't made any intention of moving or anything else. He grabbed her hair hard. At that moment he felt sharp pain. He let go of her. "Bloody Hell! Bloody Hell!"

  
  


"It seem the chip also works on dragons. I hope it hurts." Spike penetrated her with his eyes. "You are on the list next to the Slayer and when the chip ..." Diana interrupted him. "I'm going after the Slayer." Well that got his attention. His face changed back to human and there appeared a big smile in his face. "Well Peaches, why didn't you say that in the beginning. That would have solved any misunderstanding." He pointed her to the sofa to sit down. She made herself comfortable. The place wasn't that bad. You almost could call it cosy.

  
  


"So how may help you? I'm sorry I have only blood to offer."

  
  


"No thank you. I'm not thirsty. Maybe later. I need two things from you. I pay for your service."

  
  


Spike was excited about going after the Slayer and get paid for it. "What can I do for you, Peaches?"

  
  


"Please call me Diana." Her tone made sure that it was not a request. Spike made a sign that he understood. "I need you to locate me demons, who are strong enough to fight the Slayer at least five minutes. I pay $100,- for every demon." Spike could feel the money already in his pocket. Then he was thinking.

  
  


"You keeping a stopwatch."

  
  


Diana smile inside. She got a creedy one. She had to watch out, that he didn't try to cut corners. "I'm paying after each fight and if they fought well I'll pay you. Plus a bonus each week for good work."

  
  


Spike was thinking about this offer and if she might double cross him or he her. But this wasn't a woman who you want to cross. And the offer was good. "What if one of them defeats her?"

  
  


Diana was thinking about it. "200 if she survived and 1000 if she dies."

  
  


Spike thought one second about it and put his hand out. She didn't take it. "There is a second condition. I need a place to stay." She looked around. Spike got the point. He stood up and backed off. "No Bloody Hell." Diana remained calm. "I'm not demanding roommate and if it doesn't work I'll leave in a week. Plus I'm willing to pay rent."

  
  


The sound of money made Spike rethink. "How many?"

  
  


"300"

  
  


"600" 

  
  


"200"

  
  


"300"

  
  


"250"

  
  


"275"

  
  


"Deal" She shook his hand.

  
  


"Bloody, you are tough. I'm really going to enjoy this. But before we go on. I want to see some green, please."

  
  


She opened her purse and took out a few banknotes. She counted 550 and gave it to Spike and put the rest back in the purse. Spike was recounting the money. "So when do we begin, boss."

  
  


"You can begin to night or tomorrow. I don't mind." She cast a glance at the tv. "You like to watch this."

  
  


"Oh yeah, All those miseries in those soaps. I couldn't have imagine it better." They sat there watching tv all night.

  
  


End Chapter 4.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 5:

  
  


They have fought constantly for the past two week. Danny was getting a little tired. It was more mental than physical. He wasn't used at all that blood and killing. With Buffy it was vice versa. She could handle the blood and the killing, but the amount was wearing her out. They had to find a way to relax. Buffy had offered a picnic for two. Danny thought it was a good idea. He also suggested to invited Buffy's mother. Buffy thought about it. Se didn't exactly explained her relations with Danny to her mother. She only said that he was a distant cousin on her father's side. They went to the park, founded a nice place in the shades of a big tree and started unpacking. They ate for a while and after Buffy laid down, closed her eyes and fell asleep. While Buffy slept, Danny had a chitchat with Joyce.

  
  


"It seems that the turkey is doing his work well." He stared at Buffy and Joyce smiled. The filtered light that came through the leafs emphasized the beauty features of her face. "Seeing her lying there you almost can't believe, that this little thing is so dangerous to demons and vampires."

  
  


"I wish she wasn't the Slayer." Joyce face went sad.

  
  


"That's a very dangerous wish. If you ever get a free wish, never make this one." Danny was totally serious. Joyce saw it and was curious and afraid at the same time. "Why not?"

  
  


"For once it is always dangerous to change the past. But if Buffy was not a slayer, she wouldn't have left LA alive." This put a shocks into Joyce's eyes. Danny went on. "If she only stayed dead it would have been lucky for her and for us all. You can't imagine the horror a Buffy the Vampire can do to a town like this."

  
  


Danny could have told her easier, but he knew that wishing something on a Hellmouth wasn't wise. It was better to give her the full impact, so that she will remember it clearly in the future. Joyce looked down. Then she looked up again. "I know why Buffy is doing this, but why are you helping her?"

  
  


"This demon hunting is only a temporary thing. I'm only involved because my family is involved. By siding with Buffy I might have betrayed them." Joyce could hear the hurt in Danny's voice. She tried to say something comforting, but didn't got the chance.

  
  


"I don't see it as a betrayal, son. On the contrary, I'm very proud of you." There she stood a few feet away. She was wearing a light blue dress and was giving him one of her motherly smiles.

  
  


"Mom?" His gaze turned toward Buffy. She noticed it. "Let her sleep, she needs the rest." She said it in such a way to reassure Danny, that she wasn't going to hurt Buffy. Danny offered her to sit down. She sat down next to her son. "Mrs. Summers may I introduce you to my mother Diana. Mom, this is Buffy's mother Joyce Summer." Diana nodded a bit. "It is a pleasure meting you."

  
  


Joyce wasn't sure if she also should be pleased. "Are you an enemy of my daughter?"

  
  


"Yes and no. The situation is more complicated than to see the things in black and white."

  
  


Joyce wasn't satisfied about the answer. "Maybe you should explain it in grey."

  
  


Diana smiled when she heard this. "See it like chess, with 3 players instead of 2. One of the players, in this case unknown, is setting the other two to turn on each other."

  
  


"We try to change it in our favour later on." Danny added to it. "And deal with third player together."

  
  


Joyce took this in with astonishment, took a cookie box full cookies. "You want a cookie." "Thanks." Diana took one. "If I've understood it correctly you are not voluntarily trying to kill my girl." "Precisely." Diana took another cookie. "Why don't you leave town?" There was a moment of silence. "If I leave my daughter dies."

  
  


Joyce could hear a little pain coming through in her voice. Diana stood up. "Thank you for the cookies, but I have things to do." She turned to Danny. "When Buffy wakes up tell her not to trust William. He is working for me and here is an address of a warehouse she might find interesting." She gave him a piece of paper and kissed her son on the forehead. "Good luck son. Don't take to many chances." She turned and left.

  
  


"Bye Mom."

  
  


"So Spike is working for you mother." Buffy opened her eyes. She was the whole time awake. "It seems this is the end of our picnic." They stood up and were packing the picnic basket. Joyce left for home and Buffy and Danny went to Giles.

  
  


End Chapter 5 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 6:

  
  


They were in Danny's car staking the warehouse out for the fifth night in sifts. To night it was Buffy and Danny turn. At midnight Xander and Anya would relieve them. There wasn't any major development happening. A few demons went in and out. They haven't seen any major demon, that was powerfull enough to be in charge. Buffy was getting bored. She was tapping on the dashboard. Danny stared at her. She stopped and put her shoulders up, with a silence apology on her lips. "Why don't you take a nap and I will wake you when something happened." He didn't have to say that a second time. She slid into the backseat. And was watching the roof. She wasn't tired to go to sleep.

  
  


"Danny. Do you think I have a chance at defeating your mother?" This question surprised Danny. "If only on physical level, no. But you have a habit to improvise unconventional. You would probable drop a house on her."

  
  


Buffy had to giggle. "That would probable hurt."

  
  


Danny laughed out loud. They didn't speak for a while and Buffy fell asleep.A few hours later Danny waked her up. She woke up and ready to fight, but Danny gestured her to be silent. Then he pointed outside. A man outside the warehouse was talking to a demon. The man was definitely in charge. He probably wasn't human. They got a glance of his face, when he turned to light. He lost one left eye and his right was yellow. Buffy could hear Danny curse. "You know him?"

  
  


"He's my uncle. He is know as the Black Dragon. I don't know by which name he now goes by. He and Diana have a textbook sibling rivalry. They hate each other worst then Cain and Abel." They watch the dragon and the demon were arguing for a while and then the dragon snapped the demons head and ripped it off. He picked up the demon and entered the building.

  
  


"That demon must have ticked him off."

  
  


"Yeah, maybe thing aren't going well for him. It doesn't matter at least we found our seer. You think we should call Giles." Buffy nodded. He took out he cellphone and dialled Giles number. "We found our seer." "Yeah" "No." "Should we come back?" "Adios." He put his cellphone away.

  
  


"We go back." He turned the key the started the car.

  
  


"Another dragon in the mix. This could get funny. It is going to be a family reunion. You are expecting anymore relatives to join the party?" 

  
  


It was a rhetorical question, but he answered it anyway. "No I don't think so, but Amber might join us, if she gets out of her depression."

  
  


"I don't know, if that is good news or bad. We could use her help, but on the other hand she could help level this town."

  
  


Danny though about that. "If she is here, we might protect her and definitely get Mom on our side."

  
  


"We'll see. We'll powwow this with Giles." They arrived without any problems at Giles'.

  
  


* * *

Everybody was at Giles'. Books were spread all over. Buffy entered with Danny on her tail. Giles was looking up strait into Buffy's eyes.   
  


"The Seer is a dragon. More precisely Diana's brother called the Black Dragon." Giles was physically shrinking. "By that reaction I conclude you have heard of him."

  
  


Giles picked up a book and went through the pages. He stopped and read a few sentence."It says here he lost left eye in fight." Buffy nodded.

  
  


"Yeah, mom poked it out a few millenniums earlier and I saw him once, when he had a civil conversation in centuries with my mom."

  
  


"So this is good news, we at least now know who is behind it." Xander said.

  
  


"Yes, it is alway good to know who your enemy is." Giles put the book back on the table.

  
  


"Wait a minute." Buffy paces around. "He is not my enemy."

  
  


"He is my mother's enemy." They both stare each other in the eyes and together. "She is the target."

  
  


"Uh, I remember something." Xander closed his eyes and put his fingers on the sides of his head. "Think Xander, Brother. Think Queen of Snakes, ahh." He opened his eyes and went through some book and picked one out. He went through the pages to find the right one. "Here it is. 'When the Brother and Son betray the Queen of Snakes, she will find destruction by the Child of Light.' There is some more." He gave the book to Giles. Who read the page again. Danny stood behind him watching over Giles' shoulder.

  
  


Giles turned his head a little and shocked by Danny's present. "This would confirm that your mother is the target here. Wouldn't you think so?"

  
  


Danny took the book and examined the prophecy better. "Yes, I agree. This prophecy is about us. We should warn my mother."

  
  


"Don't you think, she already know he is behind this?" Buffy asked. "No I don't think so. She wanted us to find out who is behind this."Danny thought about it. "We have to find a way to contact her."

  
  


"We know Spike works for her." Willow suggested. They turned toward her. "We can't give Spike a message for her. He might not give it to her just out of spite." Buffy commented. "We have to trick him. Mention the brother in normal conversation. He might think it is a valuable information for Diana and try to sell it to her."

  
  


"That is a good plan. When you two are on patrol to night, you might try to find Spike and give him the information." Giles remarked.

  
  


Buffy took it over from Giles. "Xander, Anya. Go now, on the stakeout. I'll relieve you after patrol. Danny give them you keys." Danny picked his car keys out of his pocket and threw is to Xander. Buffy turned to the rest. "The rest goes on research mode."

  
  


Xander and Anya left. Buffy and Danny left awhile later, while the rest put there noses in books.

  
  


End Chapter 6.

  
  
  
  


Chapter 7:

  
  


Buffy and Danny entered in the cemetery. Within five minutes they were attacked by a 8 feet tall monster. He had hands like sledgehammers, a belly like a brickwall and a steel chin. He knocked Danny of his feet. Buffy kept the demon busy to give him time to recover from the blow. She didn't done much damage to the demon. The demon tried to grab her. She slipt under his arm and kicked his knee. He went down on his knees. She grabbed his throat from behind and tried to crush his windpipe. He just stood up as if Buffy wasn't even there. He grabbed behind him and threw Buffy over his head. She landed on her back. The demon came after her. She rolled up with her hands firmly on the ground and her knees on her chest. When he was close she launched her feet right into his chin. That knocked him cold, but he didn't fall. Danny moved toward her with the weapons bag. Her removed an big axe and dropped the bag. He moved in a position be hind the demon, marked the point on the demons back, where he is going to hit and swung his axe. After he hit him the demon took a deep breath and disappeared in to smoke.

  
  


"This is a demon after my heart. He clean up after himself."

  
  


"Herself. It is a female Boktor demon. A male is half as tall and we didn't kill her. We send her back to her own dimension. I've heard it is a nice place to visit. If you can breath the atmosphere, it is toxic for humans."

  
  


"Note to self never go to Boktor dimension." Danny smiled about Buffy's comment.

  
  


"The thing that I broke at her back, was a kind of breathing apparatus. She had to return or die."

  
  


"Let's hope she doesn't return." Buffy picked up the bag. "Lets go find Spike. I know where his crypt is." Danny was still holding the axe and followed her. On their way to the crypt they bumped into Spike. Buffy threw a punch to his face. He was cursing furiously.

  
  


"William, just the bloodsucker I was seeking. Oops, I forgot you don't suck blood anymore."

  
  


Spike was holding his nose. "Bloody skirt. Why the hell did you hit me?" 

  
  


"To make you prettier. Next time don't ambush me like that."

  
  


"I wasn't ambushing you. I was just walking and minding my own business." He was walking away mumbling something about a chip and a list. Buffy was walking after him and stopped in front of him. "William?" She stared at him and smiled. "What." He said angry.

  
  


"I was on my way to visit you for a business proposition."

  
  


"The punch cost you double." She hit him again. She made a move for a third time. He put his hand up for protection. "Okay, okey. Normal price. What do you want?" He touched his nose for damage.

  
  


"I'm looking for a dragon; looks human, female, black hair, beautiful and has yellow eyes." He was thinking about. "Never seen her." 

"I'm willing to pay two fifty." "300." Buffy thought about it. "Deal. You know were you can find me."

  
  


"So she is the one, who you keeps you busy lately." Buffy turned and pushed him against the wall of mausoleum. "I thought you said you didn't know her."

  
  


He put up his hand in surrender. "I told you I didn't see her. I didn't told you I didn't hear about her. She is a while in town. Why do yo come now for information?"

  
  


"Her brother is in town and .." He stopped, when Buffy gave her a look. "None of your business, William. Tell me when you find her." She let him go and left with Danny on her tail. Spike was brushing him self off imaginary dust and left in the direction of his crypt. 

  
  


Danny waited until they were out of earshot. "You think, he bought it?"

  
  


"Yes, he bumped in me on purpose. I think he was watching our fight with the Boktor demon and heard us talk. He played interference to stop us to go to his crypt."

  
  


"So, you think mom is at his crypt."

  
  


"Yeah, you go to Giles. Tell him. While I go relieve Xander and Anya." He nodded. They went there separate ways.

  
  


* * *

"So you sure she said my brother was in town." Diana asked Spike. "I wasn't suppose to heard it. The dragon boy blurred it out." She was pacing around. Rethinking her engagement on the girl. "William, you know those Harlobr demons you found in the industry district?"   
  


"I bloody do. They almost ripped my bloody head off." Diana grinned. "How would you like it, if we send them after the Slayer?"

  
  


Spike leant back and put his hands behind his head. "Nothing would make me happier."

  
  


* * *

The demon threw Danny over a mausoleum. Buffy rushed into him, but the demon backlashed her and she flew ten feet away against a big tree. The demon was laughing cruelly. "I'm disappointed. I thought you could fight."   
  


Buffy shrug off the pain and rushed at him again. She ducked before he could hit her. Went for the knee. He dropped on one knee. She gave him a karate blow on the back of his neck. He went down. He tried to get up, but she kicked him in the head. He went down again. He tried to pick himself up again, but Buffy kick him again. This time he went down for good. Buffy was breathing hard and Danny was crawling from behind the mausoleum. "Remember me never to pis you off."

  
  


Buffy moved. "Aw, I'm hurt all over. Lets leave before the B team shows up." Danny laughed, but stopped because it hurt. They left the cemetery. "It has been five days, since we left her the message. Even if she didn't get that her brother is in town. Spike would told her that we were seeking her."

  
  


Danny was walking in silence. "We have to talk to Gile and find out why she is sending tougher demons after us."

  
  


"First I want to soak into a warm bath for an hour."Buffy responded. Danny smiled and together they walked to Giles.

  
  


* * *

Buffy was soaking in a warm bath for 30 minutes at Giles'. Then she heard Danny yelling. She was halfway up, when she realised that it was a cry of excitement. So she laid down enjoying the bath. A few minutes later somebody knocked on the door. "Yes."   
  


It was Danny. "We found out why my mother is sending the last batch of demons." Buffy was considering to stay in bath. "I'll be down in five." "Okey." She heard Danny leave.

  
  


Five minutes later she was down in Giles' bathrobe. Of course Xander was eying her, but Anya gave him a poke. Buffy saw it, but ignored it. She even got a look from Tara. But she looked ashamed away. She sat down in the big chair. Danny gave her a piece of paper.

  
  


"What is this?" Looking at Danny she asked.

  
  


"This is a list of the demons. We spotted at the warehouse. Don't you think a few of them look familiar?" Danny had a big smile on his face. She looked down on the paper. She read it carefully, then her face lit up with understanding.

  
  


"She is thinning the flock." She stood up. "I think it is time we bring the fight to them. Willow, we need plans of the building. Tara and Anya, you will have to deal with the protective wards. Xander, you and Giles come up with a few assault strategies. Danny you will give some details how dragons fight each other and Diana will give us the go ahead to attack." She looked around. "Everybody knows what to do?" Everybody nodded. "I'll go and put some clothes on. I'll be back in five." She turned and walked up to the bathroom to put her clothes on.

  
  


End Chapter 7.

  
  
  
  


Chapter 8:

  
  


They received word from Spike to meet at the entrance of the cemetery at night fall. Buffy and Danny arrived 15 minutes earlier. They kept an watchful eye on their surroundings. Spike arrived just after sunset. He was in a good spirits. "There you are Peaches. Follow me." He waved them to follow him. He even forgo his usual chitchat and insults. He was way to happy. He didn't even ask for the money.

  
  


"Spike. Where are we going?" Buffy quickened her pace to catch up to him.

  
  


"I found the dragon girl. She is now in my crypt. We have to hurry before she is gone." He speed up his pace a notch.

  
  


"What is she doing in your crypt." Buffy asked intensely. Which made him stop in his tracks. "I invited her. She thinks I'm going to fight you. I'm doublecross her she already paid me." Their was an evil glance in his eyes.

  
  


"You better don't think about doublecrossing me, William." She gave him a fair warning and her eyes told enough that she was meaning it. Spike gave her his most innocent face, what wasn't innocent at all. "You haven't paid me yet." For Spike that was enough explanation and he started walking again. Buffy and Danny glanced to each other with understanding.

  
  


In record time they arrived at Spiked dwelling. Spike wanted to open the door, but Buffy stopped him. She put a finger on her lips to silence him. He move away from the door. Buffy put her ear on the door and listened. After awhile she knocked on the door. "Diana? Are home?" From inside a voice came and Spike's went cold. "Come in dear."

  
  


Buffy opened the door and pushed Spike through it. She followed him with Danny on her tail. Diana was sitting on the sofa drinking tea. Four death demons were lying around. "Want some tea, dear. Hello son."

  
  


"Mother." Danny was leaning against a wall and keeping an eye on Spike, who was confused.

  
  


"Yes, please." She sat opposite of Diana. Diana gave her cup. "Sugar?" "No thank you." They were both sipping their tea as if it was the most normal think in the world. Spike was getting the picture. "You bloody skirts work together."

  
  


They both faced Spike, but it was Diana who responded. "We don't work together. We are working parallel to each other. Now be quiet, we have business to discuss." Spike was mumbling something in his mouth, while Diana turned toward Buffy.

  
  


"I'm impressed, you have survived every assault. Even with the help of my son it is impressive." Buffy nodded in acknowledgement.

  
  


"Some of those demons were tough. After those last demons you send we were afraid that you didn't get the message we gave Spike. But then we noticed, they were your brother's demons. Very sneaky." Diana smiled.

  
  


"I seems that our plans go well for us. I presume you have some strategic how to go further." she took another sip.

  
  


"We have a few strategics. We assumed, that you are going to join us in the attack." Diana nodded. "We are ready to go. We just waiting for you." Buffy was waiting for a response. Diana stood up. "To night is as good as any other night. William we go."

  
  


Spike looked surprised. "I, bloody hell, won't go." He started sulking. Diana put an arm in his arm. "We really were trying to kill the Slayer for awhile."

  
  


"Really?" He looked down at her. "I'm still not going." Diana changed tactics. "It is going to be fun beating up some demons plus I'm paying 5k, if we survive." Diana could see the shine in his eyes, when she spoke of money.

  
  


"5k? Why are we still waiting here? Lets go, Lets go." He was exiting crypt with Diana on his arms. Buffy and Danny walked behind them. Buffy was shaking her head.

  
  


* * *

Buffy was in front of the warehouse. She was all alone. The others were on their positions. She was balancing her mace in her hand. They decided for the mace, because it would stop most demons, if not kill and it wouldn't get stuck into flesh. She had to keep a lot of demons busy. While the others did their duty. She hid the mace behind her back and knocked on the door. An ugly demon opened the door and was surprised by seeing a girl.   
  


"Wanne come out and play?" Buffy asked with her sweetest voice. The demon was perplexed. "No??" She swung her mace from behind her back at the demon and he flew 15 feet backwards. Buffy walked through the door and yelled. "Honey, I'm home." From everywhere demons came at her. She didn't wait for them. She attacked the closed one with the mace and started ducking, blocking and slipping away from one demon to the other and now and then she wacked one over the head. She kept them busy by moving around and letting them follow her without getting herself tired. 

  
  


Meanwhile the others entered the building through different entries. They were divided into three groups. The first group's task was taking care of the demons who weren't directly involved with Buffy. To thin the flock. The second group had to change the structural integrity of the walls with magic. And the last group, Diana had to stay in the back and attack the Black Dragon at the appropriate time.

  
  


After awhile the demons noticed that there were other intruders in the building. From that point on the fight was concentrated on one open place. But at that moment they were to thinned out to be any match against Buffy, Danny and Spike, with the help of Giles and Xander. It didn't take long for them to kill the last demon. 

  
  


"Impressing, very impressing." A cold voice came from above a crate. "You were suppose to kill my sister, not my demons."

  
  


Buffy gave a hidden signal to Giles and Xander to leave quietly. "I don't jump through hoops on command. Next time you should simple ask. Thinking about it I wouldn't do it anyway."

  
  


"Next time do you own dirty work. You might have more success, uncle."

  
  


"When your sister is death, you will be next, little bastard." He was kicked form behind and fell deep. It was Diana.

  
  


"How many time must I tell you not to threaten a mother's children. Especially when they are mine." She turned her head toward Danny. "Honey, please take your friend outside. It is going to get rough."

  
  


"Yes, mom." Danny walked backwards toward the entrance. Buffy and Spike followed his example. Buffy left as last and could see the two dragons turn into full glory. She closed the door behind her. Then the battle started. They could hear thing breaking or moved and fearsome screams. The wall was shaking as if something big was crashed against it. Buffy was looking for Willow. She was with Tara and Anya chanting. Giles and Xander were watching over them. Buffy came closer without interrupting them. Buffy looked back when she heard a big bang. The walls were shaking violently. She turned back to Willow and saw the strain on her face. She stood next to Giles. "How long can they keep this on?"

  
  


"If the pressure on the walls isn't to long or to frequently. They can keep it on for an hour or two." But Giles looked worried and he wasn't the only one. Buffy went to the car and open the trunk. She removed two aluminium stick, one had a steel blade. She screwed them together. It was a 7 feet long spear. She repeated this process twice. She also removed a fireshield, she 'liberated' it from the firehouse. With 3 spears and the shield she walked toward Danny and gave him two spears and the shield. The fight went on. They could see flames from the windows. There were appearing cracks in the walls. The strain on the witches and ex-demon began to grow and then one of the dragons went through the wall, flying through the air into some bushes. 

  
  


"Mom!" Danny was on the verge to rush to her aid, but Buffy hold him back. "Spike! Go check on her. She lives you got paid." Turning to Willow. "Willow! Bring the house down!"

  
  


Willow and the rest changed the chant and the warehouse was crumbling down fast, with a lot of racket. After the dust settled down, there was a moment of silence. Nothing moved. Giles and Xander were moving the women to a saver distance. Buffy and Danny were just waiting. They waited in silence. Then the rubble moved. The Black Dragon appeared with open wings and roaring furious. Buffy took the spear and threw it a mighty blow. She hit him in wing. He roared again, but not out of pain, but out of anger. Danny gave Buffy the second spear. The Black Dragon looked at the slayer, who was holding the spear ready to throw and his nephew holding a shield in a defensive position. He was ready to breath fire on them.

  
  


"Hold it. Hold it." Danny's voice was calm. But if looked into his eyes, you would see concern. More for his mother, then for himself. "Throw!" At the same moment as the Slayer let go of the spear, dragons breathed his fire and Danny put the shield between them and the dragon. The spear went through the flame unharmed, but heated. It went through the mouth into the brain. The fire engulfed Buffy and Danny, but didn't harm them. The dragon dropped death with a big bang, shaking the earth.

  
  


Spike was carrying Diana to Danny. Who wanted to take her form Spike. But she refused. "The eye, Danny." Danny understood. He took a knife and went to the dragon and cut his other eye out. Took a few steps back and spitted fire at the dead dragon. In a few minutes there were only ashes left of the dragon.

  
  


"We are finished here. Lets go home." Buffy turned to her friends and then she looked at Diana. "Are you alright?"

  
  


Diana smiled. "I just need a good two day rest." Buffy thought about it. "I think you can stay a few days at my house. I don't think my mother would mind. I want to keep an eye on you."

  
  


"You want to make sure I won't make any mischief." She grinned mischievous. Buffy ignored her. She turned to Spike. "Give Danny his mother and stay out of trouble for a few days and you will get your money." Spike wanted to protest, but the look Buffy gave him stopped him in his tracks. "The rest of you I'll meet at noon at Giles's place." They said there goodbyes and everyone left for home.

  
  


End Chapter 8.

  
  
  
  


Chapter 9:

  
  


Buffy is the last one who arrived at Giles's. They all sit around talking and drinking tea or soda. Tara is holding Willow's hand and whispering something funny in Willow's ear. It made Willow giggle. Anya is talking about something very personal to Danny. Xander was red all over his face. And Giles was at his desk, with his nose in a book holding a statue. A real ugly statue. Buffy gave a general greeting and everybody was greeting back except for Giles. He was busy with his book and the statue.

  
  


Buffy stood next to Giles. "Hi, what's with the statue?" He startled and almost dropped the statue and Buffy gave him an innocent smile.

  
  


"Oh, this is a statue I found in the warehouse yesterday. It seems important and I try to figure out what it is."

  
  


"You need help?"

  
  


"Whau, the Buf-meister is volunteering to help with research. Is the Buf-meister sick?" Xander tried to be funny. But Buffy didn't let ruin her mood. "I'm just in a good mood. I've beaten one demon after another for the past week and the battle last night. I'm just feel good about myself." She turned to Giles. "Giles?"

  
  


"No, thank you. I'll figure this out in a hour or less." Giles smiled. "Just sit down and enjoy yourself."

  
  


Buffy wasn't planning to argue with Giles. So she took a chair out of the kitchen and turned it around and sat down. She turned her attention to Danny. "Danny, can I ask you a question?" Danny nodded. "Why did you cut out the eye?"

  
  


Danny thought about it. "Dragon's eyes are very powerful artifacts. My mother didn't want it to go to waist."

  
  


"I thought she wanted a complete set." They all turned toward Xander. "She had poked one eye out." Xander was trying to rationale his comment. "Come on. Don't say I was the only one thinking that."

  
  


"I thought it was some kind of burial ceremony. Like in some cultures they put coins on eyes of there dead ones." Willow added.

  
  


Anya also came with an example."Uh, they poke out the eyes of there enemy. So that they can't go to heaven or come haunting them for revenge."

  
  


"Xander. My mother doesn't collect dragon eyes. They are useless to us. Plus the other eye got destroyed in there last fight, not ripped out. Willow. The only burial ceremony we have is burning the corpse. Anya. We don't believe in heaven and we don't haunt. Any more question?" He was looking around for response.

  
  


Buffy thought he was acting like a teacher, so she put her hand up. Danny saw it and played along. "Yes, Miss Summers."

  
  


"You said the eye is useless to dragons, why did your mother wanted it?"

Danny was thinking about it. "I don't know. That is something you have to ask my mother."

  
  


The conversation went from one topic to another. Most of them were trivial. Nothing world moving. They laughed and had a good time. Danny even ordered lunch. Everything seemed to go well. Even Giles was now and then drew into the conversation. The conversation came to a halt by one of Giles's famous ' oh's '.

  
  


Buffy was positioned with her back to Giles. She closed her eyes, trying to ward off bad news. Of course it didn't work and she knew it. "Giles. Please tell me you have some good news."

  
  


Of course he had no good news. "The statue is a key to open the Hellmouth." Buffy let her head hang down. Was sitting in this position for a few moments.

  
  


She looked up with determination on her face. She sighted, stood up and rotated to Giles. "Who is the demon who is ruining my perfect mood. So that I can break him in little tinny pieces." It wasn't a very happy expression on Buffy's face. Oh no, not a very happy expression.

  
  


"The statue belongs to Gydjair demon. A very nasty, strong demon. It seems that the plan all along was to open the Hellmouth. The Gydjair demon hired the Black Dragon to kill you or keep you busy until it was to late."

  
  


Buffy walked to the desk and picked up the statue. "What if I break the statue."

  
  


"No!" Giles carefully took the statue away from Buffy. "If you break the statue, you will automatic open the Hellmouth." Buffy looked confused. "Why didn't the Black Dragon break it and open the Hellmouth?" "The statue wasn't charge yet. Maybe it wasn't the right time yet or his death charged it somehow. If I didn't pick it up it would have been broken yesterday and we wouldn't have had this problem." Giles was blaming himself, but Buffy put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't blame yourself Giles. It might have survived the collapse and got broken when they clean up the site. And if we don't break the statue the Hellmouth stays closed." Giles gave her a disagreeing look and Buffy eyes grew bigger. "No?"

  
  


Giles pointed somewhere on the statue. "Loose translated. 'When charged, key will discharge after a while.' "

  
  


Willow interrupted. "Couldn't that mean that if will loose his power after a while?"

  
  


"No Willow. In the exact translation it says 'at once' and 'all' " 

  
  


"And how long is awhile?" Buffy wanted to know. Giles straitened his glasses. "This moment, a day, a week, even years, but taking an educative guess. I would say within a week."

  
  


"How dangerous is this Giddy demon?"

  
  


"Gydjair demon." Giles corrected her. "He is very strong, about 9 feet tall, but the worst about him are his minion legion of lower demons. Not very strong but he can drown you with them. The longer the Hellmouth is open, the greater the danger."

  
  


"We have to open the Hellmouth and close it very quickly. If we are lucky, the Gydjair demon won't even know the Hellmouth is open before it is to late your him."

  
  


"Those anyone feel lucky?" Xander looked around. "Neither do I. It is going to be a rumble."

  
  


"We are going to open the Hellmouth to night." She turned to Giles. "Make sure you have translated it correctly. I don't want to open a Hellmouth, If I don't have to." Giles nodded. She turned to the girls. "You find a way to close the Hellmouth fast." "Xander, Danny. We go collect weapons and sharpen them. Any questions?" The were all quiet. "Everybody knows what to do." Buffy looked up. "When this is over I need a vacation." They laughed and were beginning with there tasks. They were working until night fall. And headed to the highschool.

  
  


End Chapter 9.

  
  
  
  


Chapter 10:

  
  


They entered the school at the front entrance. Everything was burnt and in ruins. It was a depressive sight. They all went to the library. Buffy put her stuff down and looked around, getting a little nostalgic. They had good times here and a few bad, but more good. They were waiting for Buffy.

  
  


"Willow and Tara paint the wards. Anya, find a place for you, Willow and Tara to hide. Xander find a way to barricade it. The rest of us go lay the traps. Lets go people, we are on a clock here."

  
  


They went there way. When Willow and Tara were finished they helped Anya and Xander. And when they were finished, they helped the others with the traps. They were hard working, when Spike entered the room where Buffy was.

  
  


"Hello, Peachess." Buffy didn't look happy when she heard him. "What do you want, William?" Spike hold his heart and put a hurt face on. "Au, that's how you greet somebody who came to help." That didn't sound right. Then she got it. "How much does she pays you?"

  
  


"You are really hurting me." He was whining. Buffy gave him the look. "2Ks" He put a smugly face on. "If you want to make yourself useful, hold this beam."

  
  


He put his hands in front of him in protest. "Hey, I'm not paid to do low labour." Buffy stood for a moment still and looked at him. "All right." He went to her and hold the beam, while Buffy was tightening a rope. She took a step back to get a better perspective of the construction. Spike was still holding the beam. "Hey, Peachess." Buffy waited a moment.

  
  


"You can let go, William." Spike let go of the beam, took a step back and took a better look. "This is going to hurt somebody bad. Didn't know you had it in you."

  
  


"Just wait until you get that chip out of your head and you will see what I have in store for you."

  
  


Spike grinned. "Can't wait." They worked a half an hour together without incidents.

  
  


When they all completed their tasks, they gathered in the school cafeteria. Where they were having a midnight snack and rest for the main event. They made little chitchats, jokes and laughed. They were in a good mood. Buffy hated to disturb it. She stood up. "It is time. Everybody go to there designate position." She turned to Willow. "Willow, break the statue in five minutes." 

  
  


"Yes Buffy." She and the girls left together with Xander. "Spike go with Giles and keep out of trouble." Spike left the room mumbling with Giles on his tails.

  
  


Danny watched him walk away. "I still don't understand, why you and my mother trust him."

  
  


Buffy laughed. "We don't trust him. At least I don't and if I know your mother neither does she. We know how to push his buttons to stay in line. For example we know he likes money and he likes a good carnage and if he doesn't stay in line we won't pay him and stake him." "That sounds logic." Danny is quietly nodding his head. They headed to the library. They waited there for the firework to start. Didn't have to wait for long.

  
  


A black tear opened in front of them. It grew bigger and rounder. The colour changed to a dark red. Then the portal stopped growing. Nothing came through. After a while they didn't expect anything would come through it and they were worried because the portal wasn't closing.

  
  


Then a demon jumped out of it. Danny chopped his head of. It was a small demon. He looked as tall as Buffy, but with bigger shoulders. Buffy examined him, while Danny watched the portal.

  
  


She looked up. "I don't think this is Gydjair demon." Danny turned his head and while he turned a second demon jumped out of the portal. "Danny watch out." Buffy warned him and threw at the same time her axe. She split his face in two. Danny removed the axe and gave it to Buffy. They were ready for the next demons. They knew, that they would come. They didn't had to wait long. They came in twos, threes and fours. They demons were starting to force them back. They were pushed to the entrance of the library, when a big demon stepped out of the portal. It was Gydjair demon. Buffy saw the demon, but also watched the portal. There was a ripple going through the portal's surface. She was fighting fiercely toward the big demon. Gydjair noticed her and pushed demons out of his way to get to her. Buffy didn't get far the demon hoard pushed her back. The Gydjair demon tried to push them away, but he just pushed them forward. Buffy and Danny let the demons bleed for every inch they conquered on them.

  
  


* * *

Xander was watching over the witches and the ex-demon. They were chanting since they broke the statue. The sweat was flowing from their faces. While they were chanting, he could hear fighting in the library. There was a full battle going on there. He was anguish to help Buffy, but he couldn't leave the girls unprotected behind. The sound of battle grew and the battle advance closer to their hideout. The expressions on the girls changed. They were still sweating, but with relieve. Willow opened her eyes and stared right into Xander's eyes. "The Hellmouth is closed."   
  


* * *

Spike and Giles heard the battle coming toward them. Spike wasn't trilled about helping the Slayer, but the money was good and could smell the spilled blood of the fallen demons. He was ready to go into action. He could see Buffy and Danny steadily retreating. They let no demon pass them in the hallway. They worked together like a oiled machine. The demons were mowed down, but the Gydjair demon came closer. Spike and Giles let them pass. They came out of their hiding and looked out for some stray, but it seamed that all the demons were going after Buffy and Danny. They were just going after the demon hort, when Xander appeared around a corner. Giles and Xander shocked, when they saw each other. Spike got a headache from pointing his weapon at Xander and cursed.   
  


Xander took a breath. "Hellmouth closed and no demons left behind."

  
  


Spike was grinning. "Who are we waiting for. The fun is where the Slayer is. Lets go!" Spike rushed off. Giles and Xander were right behind him.

  
  


* * *

Buffy could see the end of the demon hort, but she could see that it was thinning out a little at the end. But it were still a lot of demons. They were at the place where she and Spike were working together. She swung her weapon. "Heads up." Danny ducked and the beam missed him, but dragged a few demons with it. This gave Buffy and Danny a moment, they used to run. This was a second surprise for the demons, but the Gydjair demon bellowed some kind charge and the demon hort followed them.   
  


Buffy and Danny run into the auditorium and leaped on the stage. The demons were right behind them. They kicked them off the stage. Spike and the other two were entering the auditorium. Giles went to the left and Xander to right, while Spike barricaded the door. When they were in position they gave Buffy a signal. Buffy saw it. She sheathed a knife and threw it at a rope. At the same time Giles and Xander cut their ropes. Heavy stuff came raining down on the demons and took half of them down. There was a great confusion amongst them. Buffy took lead of this and started the attack with Danny and Spike following her. Buffy went with a fly kick at the big demon. Knocked him of his feet. She had no time to finish it or to give him another blow for his minions were at her again. They forced her to back off. The others were busy with their own battles. Their weren't many demons left when Buffy went for the second time after the Gydjair demon. She struck him with her weapon, but he hit it out of her hands. She ducked a few time and then block with her right arm. The Gydjair demon put all his force behind it, buffy heard something crack and flew to the other side. Danny put himself between the demon and Buffy. He blocked every blow for blow then he high kicked him, but the demon grabbed his leg and brook the leg with a elbow. The demon threw him away as if he was a piece of garbage. Buffy was already on her legs and holding her broken arm.

  
  


Xander saw the situation and took an axe. "Buffy!" She looked and he threw the axe at her. She caught hit out of the air. The Gydjair demon rushed at her and she rushed at him. At the last moment she made a pirouette to avoid his arms and swung her axe at the back of his neck and cut of his head. The remained demons were quickly take care off. Buffy went to Danny to see if was alright. She could see him move so he was alive.

  
  


"Are you alright, brother?" Danny noticed she called him brother. He smiled. The smile didn't last long for he tried to stand on his broken leg. He went down in a cry like sack of salt. Buffy caught him with her left arm. "Danny!" The concern came through in her voice. "I think my leg is broken."

  
  


"We have to get you to the hospital." She was graining her teeth. Danny heard it. "While we are in the hospital. You can check you arm." Buffy sat him down on a chair.

  
  


Giles came to them. "Buffy are you alright?" He was touching her right arm. Buffy roared a cry of pain. "Sorry, let me see." This time he carefully took the arm and examined it. Buffy made a sour face. "It is broken. You have to go to Hospital." He was pushing her toward the entrance.

  
  


"Hey, Giles. What about me?" That's when Giles noticed something wrong with Danny's leg. He gentle examined the leg. "Xander." Xander looked at Giles. "Yes, Giles." 

  
  


"Open the doors and find a firstaid-kitt. And don't forget to tell the girls that everything is safe again." Xander was running to the entrance. Xander removed the barricade, opened the door and departed. Spike was breaking necks of some dead demons. He then came to stand next to Giles. "So Peaches, does the arm hurt?"

  
  


"Only a little."

  
  


"To bad." Before she knew she punched him in the nose. "Bloody skirt, that hurts. Why always the nose?" He held his nose.

  
  


"Didn't mean to hit you. Not that I'm sorry." She used her sweetest voice. "Next time watch your tongue." He was going to respond back, but he let it go. "If you are bored you can break the necks of the demons in the hallway and library.

  
  


"Maybe I find a live one. I can torture him to death." He left the auditorium and Willow entered quickly. She was looking at Buffy's arm hanging. "Buffy are you alright." She was caring a firstaid-kitt.

  
  


"Don't worry, Willow. It is only broken. It will heal in a week." She looked at Giles. "Eh, I think more like 10 days."

  
  


"You know, I could get a complex around here. It seams that nobody cares about little old me." He put a exaggerated hurt face on. Willow didn't get the clue. "I'm so sorry. Are you alright? What happened to your leg?" She would have gone on, if Buffy didn't stop her.

  
  


"Willow. He is joking." Willow put an 'Oh'-face on. "He broke his leg, while he was defending me against the Gydjair demon."

  
  


"He thanked me for it, by breaking my leg and skull." He smiled.

  
  


Giles took the firstaid-kitt from Willow and pulled some bandages to make a splint for Buffy and Danny. He gave one to Willow. "You splint Buffy's arm, while I do Danny's leg." Giles and Willow did their work good and quick. Neither one of the patients made a sound louder that little growl.

  
  


Xander was entering the auditorium with a small bag. He was spreading the contents on the demons. Tara and Anya came after him and were doing a spell. The demons were disappearing, dissolving.

  
  


"That's how we like our demons, sis, those, who clean up after themself. Even if they need some help." Danny winked toward the girls.

  
  


"Just how we want them, bro' " Willow was putting a sling for the arm around Buffy's neck. Giles was finishing up with Danny.

  
  


Giles supported Danny to stand and to walk. "I think we should bring these two to the hospital to give them a proper cast. So that their bones will heal straight and not crooked. Xander help me here."

  
  


They left together and Buffy noticed something. "Where is Spike?"

  
  


It was Tara who answered. "After he broke the last demon's head he left." Buffy thought about that. "Lets hope he doesn't cause any trouble for a few days. I really need a vacation."

  
  


They went to the car and Xander drove them to the hospital. Their bones were x-rayed and put in casts. They were send home the same night or early morning. Buffy already fell asleep in the car. Xander brought them both save home.

  
  


End Chapter 10.

  
  
  
  


Epilogue:

  
  


Buffy waked up. She had a dreamless and restful sleep. She could see through the curtains, that the sun was already hours up. Only her underarm was in a cast. She could freely move her arm and it only sting a little. She heard a dumb knock on her door.

  
  


"Yes."

  
  


It was Diana. "Can I come in?"

  
  


"Come in Diana." Diana came in with breakfast. She closed her door with her feet. "Your mother is at work." Buffy sat straight in bed. Diana put the tablet on her nap. "I've spoken to my son this morning. You have fought well yesterday." Diana sat down on the edge of the bed.

  
  


Buffy put her right arm up. "Not as well, to get unharmed out of it."

  
  


Diana looked at the arm. "You still can move the arm and it will heal soon. I don't sense any real danger in the near future."

  
  


"Good I need a vacation." She took a sip of her orange-juice. "How is Danny doing."

  
  


"Stubborn as always. He doesn't like it to be helpless. You should have seen the kitchen after he tried to make breakfast." Buffy had to laugh, when she got the image of Danny in the kitchen. Diana laughed with her. They made some little chitchat, while Buffy finished her breakfast. Diana took the tablet from Buffy and walked away. Before she closed the door behind her. "I got a present for you in the kitchen."

  
  


"What kind of present?" Diana grinned. "Get dressed and you would find out." She closed the door behind her. This made Buffy curious and she quickly put something on. Of course it was good coordinated. It took her 5 minutes to finish and go downstairs.

  
  


Diana was in the kitchen finishing the dishes. She heard Buffy enter the kitchen. "It seems that somebody is impatient today. I at least expected you would take half an hour to dress."

  
  


"I'm going to stay in today." That was Buffy's explanation. She was wearing something comfortable. She sat down on a kitchen chair and stared at Diana. "Where is the present?"

  
  


Diana took a blue wooden box with a ivory dragon on top of the lid and gave it to Buffy. Buffy took the box and examined it carefully and touched the dragon. "It is beautiful."

  
  


"The box isn't the gift. Look in side." Buffy glanced her and then put her attention back at the box. She opened it and looked inside. Her mouth fell open. It was one of the most beautiful things, she ever saw. She removed the object into her palm. It was a glass ball with a living flame who changed colours. It was almost hypnotic.

  
  


Diana observed this. "It's my brothers eye." Buffy put an eeky face on. Then her face went to scare mode. "Don't worry there is nothing evil about it. I burnt it out with spells and my firebreath."

  
  


"A dragon eye can be something very powerful, if forged and prepared correctly. It will protect you against evil in his own way. You sometime won't even know when it protects you."

  
  


"Thank you." Buffy was looking at the dragon eye with different eyes.

  
  


"Don't expect it to get you out of trouble. That is not how it works. It works on an instinctive level. And it will protect you against a various magic attacks, but not all. It will give you an edge. But knowing you, it is all you need to win a fight." There was a moment of silence.

  
  


Buffy then stared toward Diana. "How do I use it?"

  
  


"You don't use it, it just works. While I prepared it I bounded it to your soul. Why do you think it has such beautiful colours. It is a reflection of your soul." 

  
  


"Wah, I never did know a soul could look as beautiful as this." Buffy was staring into the flame.

  
  


"Most souls don't look like this. There are some, who shine bright. But rarely as bright as yours." Buffy was silenced by this piece of information.

  
  


Then her mind went somewhere."Has this thing any side effects. Could somebody control or steel my soul with it."

  
  


"No. The bound isn't two ways. It gives the dragon eye ownership to you. So it will know who owns it. A third person might use it to located you. For how closer you are the brighter the flame. You don't have to be close to let it work it maximum. It might be on the other side of the world and still work the same. The flame will extinguish when you die. Any more question."

  
  


"Why are you giving me this gift?"

  
  


"This is my way of apologies for trying to kill you."

  
  


"Ho yeah. I forgot." Buffy took a good look at the dragon eye. "Can't wait to show it to the others. Willow will love it."

  
  


"You better don't let Willow touch it." Diana warned her.

  
  


Buffy was bewildered. "Why not?"

  
  


"She is a witch. She might use her magic on the dragon eye. It might backfire and hurt her." Diana showed concern.

  
  


"Oh. You seem doing well. Now that everything is over. What are you going to do?"

  
  


"First I'm going to take care of my little boy." Buffy had a great grin on her face. Diana smiled. "I've discussed this with Danny. We leave after his leg healed. About 5 days."

  
  


Buffy put a sad face on. "I'm going to miss him?"

  
  


"He is going to miss you too. But this rich demon environment isn't good for him." There was generous concern on Diana's face.

  
  


"Yeah. Being a demon hunter is a dangerous gig. Not good for your health." She took a last look at the dragon eye and put it back in the box. "You have any plans today?"

  
  


"I was planning on shopping some new outfits. You interested to come along as my fashion adviser."

  
  


Buffy weighted her options: staying home, going shopping. That wasn't a tough choice. She went upstairs and came 30 minutes later back down, ready to be seen in public. They shopped the rest of the day and part of the evening.

  
  


When they came back there was a party going on celebrating the victory. Everybody was there even Spike. He was watching Passion, a soap-opera with Joyce on the sofa. Diana stood behind them and asked a few question about the soap-opera. Buffy went to Willow and Tara to show them what she bought. The rest of the party went well.

  
  


End Epilogue.

  
  



End file.
